Always
by savgardner132
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is one simple request.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

All she could do was stare. Her viridian eyes started at his feet. They slowly made their way up to toward his stoic face. She took in the tiny details, attempting to commit his form to memory. He wore attire similar to what he wore when they were genin. A black shirt with a small collar, along with black pants that stopped just before his shoes. He also wore a cloak that his the Uchiha symbol on the back of his shirt, but she knew it was there. His face looked thin, but that was to be expected when you're gone from the village for almost two years, with minimal rations. His eyes were the same obsidian color they had always been. And his mouth remained motionless. His hair had flattened down and the unruly spikes he used to sport, were no longer visible.

"Sakura..?" She was brought out her observations as her mentor called to her. She slowly tore her eyes from his form and to her mentor.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"I said, there is a mission that I need you to assist with. You will be going to a small village and attempt to rid them of a disease that is slowly spreading within the children." Sakura did not give any sort of motion to say that she understood. Her mentor continued.

"With that being said, it is dangerous for you to go alone, but just as equally dangerous to go with a team. So.." Sakura was able to put two and two together.

"So I am going with _him_ and _him_ alone."

"That is correct." Sakura gave out a small sigh.

"Very well. When do we leave?" Sakura asked without breaking eye contact with her mentor.

"All specifics are within this scroll." Tsunade stated as she tossed the scroll to the pinkette. Sakura said nothing but nodded and turned to leave, without saying a word to the figure, or her mentor.

"Sakura." She stopped just as she was about to turn the handle. The voice that spoke made a shiver run up her spine. It was deep, but matter of factly. She peered behind her. He was looking at her with intensity. "I requested you." His statement startled her, but only for a moment. She continued to peer over her shoulder for just a moment, turned, open the door, and slipped out.

She continued to hold her breathe until she was home.

" _Baka…baka…baka.."_ she thought to herself. She rested her head on door, and took a deep breath. She shuffled to the kitchen, grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter, and unraveled the scroll that was given to her regarding the mission. She began reading the specifics, and after ever few words, she took a bite of the apple. Placing the apple in her mouth, and biting to keep in place, she used both hands to hold the scroll, and made her way to her bedroom. She was so concentrated on the details of the mission that she didn't even sense that there was another person in the room with her. She slowly closed her door, and took the apple from her mouth, biting a chunk in the processes. She went to sit in the window nook, but realized it was already occupied. She let out a startled gasp, and produced a kuni from her pouch. She stared intently at the figure that occupied her window nook, brows furrowed.

"Relax. " they said.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"I didn't. You were the one that didn't notice my chakra."

"Yeah yeah. What do you want? I'm trying to make sure that I am fully prepared for this mission you so graciously requested me for." She said with a slight tone.

"So you will accept the mission?" He asked.

"If Tsunade wants me to, then I cannot disobey my Hokage, and mentor." He was looking at her with those damn eyes. Those deep, black eyes.

"Good." He said. His collar blocked it for the most part, but she could have thought she saw a smirk form across his lips.

"Is there something specifically that you need from me?" He looked back as her. She had shifted her weight to one foot, and place a hand on her hip as if irritated. It took him a moment to answer.

"No, not exactly. I just wanted to be sure that you would accept the mission." She stared at him for a minute until he returned the gaze. "I will see you tonight at the gates." And with that, he was gone through the window.

" _Baka.."_

* * *

 _ANNNNDDDDD first chapter down!_

 _Please let me know how/if you liked it! It is a work in prpgress so bear with me!_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for the likes, and comments! I hope to update this possibly every other day, or every week.

I kind of just want to clarify, just in-case anyone was confused, that this story mostly takes place when Sasuke was trying to redeem himself.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

He founds himself at the old Team 7 training grounds. He stared at the three posts that protruded from the ground and against his wishes, let his mind wander to the first day of training and that stupid bell test that Kakashi made them do. In the end they all passed.

He walked over to a large Oak tree and sat at the base. He ran a hand through his raven locks and let a sigh slip passed his lips. He rested both his back, and head on the bark and looked up at the sky. Shade of pinks, reds, blues, and purples swirled together, each one distinct but, yet, blending together. The deep shades of blue and purple slowly began to gain control of the sky, diminishing the colors of the day, and freeing the twinkling lights that were so close, but so far away. As time went on, the stars were starting to make appear one by one, little by little. It began to get cooler, and a small breeze washed over his face.

Nighttime always his favorite time. There was a different atmosphere when the sun disappeared. The small breeze continued to wash over his face, making him close his eyes. He listened to the crickets that slowly began their symphony along with the frogs. Nighttime gave him time to think without being interrupted by someone. He was able to let his mind wander and relax a little. Sometimes on a rare occasion her would let a small smile grace his lips to prove that he was in a state of comfort. A face with viridian eyes wafted into his mind. They looked at him with eyebrows furrowed and a look of anger. But her eyes were bold, and defiant. And Her mouth was slanted downward to show disappointment. And her hair…that beautiful hair…

He opened his eyes and took in the view of the stars and let another sigh slip by his lips.

" _Sakura…"_

He slowly got up, dusted himself off, and began to make his way to the gates.

As He approached the gates, he could make out Sakura's figure. She was sitting underneath a light with her back against the wall, reading a book. He watched as her eyes scanned the pages, and her lips mouthed the words as she read. A small strand of pink slid out from behind her hair, and she instinctively put it back in its place, not breaking eye contact with her book. He stopped in front of her and waited for her to take notice of his presence. After a few moments, she still had her eyes glues to her book. She always used to spot him form a mile away, and she would always drop everything she was doing, run up to him and attempt to get his attention. Now, she didn't even glance at him as she approached. He got a tad irritated by this. He began to open his mouth to say something, but she immediately put up her index finger to signal to him to not say a word. This just made his irritation levels go up, but he kept his mouth shut. He just continued to watch her, taking in her features and trying to commit them to memory.

"You're late." She stated not looking up from her book.

"No, I'm not. You're just here too early." He retorted. She marked her page and closed her book with a thud.

"By Sasuke standards, you are 10 minutes late." The statement took him by surprise. He was known for being at least a half hour to the bridge before they were leaving for a mission.

"Hn." Was all he said, like usual. She stood but refused to look at him.

"Are you ready then?" She asked.

"The question is, are you?" This time she shot him a look. A look of agitation and defiance. He knew that she was less than pleased to be going on this mission. Not because of the actual mission itself, but because it was with him.

He turned toward the open gate and began to walk, and she followed. As he crossed the threshold, he no longer heard her faint footsteps. He turned slightly to see her hesitating to cross as well. The light was behind her at this point, but he could barely make out her facial features. She no longer had the face of someone who was angry. No, her head was down, and her eyes were casted downward, and her mouth was a thin line. It was the face of someone who was remembering. And it hurt her. After a moment, she shook her head, as if she was attempting to cast a thought out of her mind and stepped over. She walked passed him but kept her head down. After she had gotten a few steps in front of him, she stopped.

"We have to reach the first check point by mid-day tomorrow. Are you coming or not?" Once she heard his footsteps, she continued ahead as Sasuke watched as her pink hair swayed with each small step. Neither of them said a word.

" _Sakura…"_

Boom! Chapter 2 down!


	3. Chapter 3

I know that it has been a lonnnggggg time that this has been updated. There has been alot of family compliactions that have been happening but I am hoping to get back on board with this story!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

The moon dimly cast its light on the path for the two travelers. The darkness heightened the two shinobi's senses as they continued on. Sasuke glimpsed at the pink haired shinobi and tried to get a read on her. Her mouth was thin, and her eyebrows were furrowed as if she was thinking. Her skin was pale, and eyes were sunken. He could tell that she was eating, but he knew that it wasnt enough. Her eyes were vibrant. They seemed to be almost iridescent when the moon hit them. And her hair was braided that went a little past her shoulders… in the moonlight it was a beautiful pastel pink. His eyes began to move downward when a firm voice broke his concentration.

"Why did you request me? There are plenty of talented medics that would be able to help who are closer to the village." she asked, keeping her eyes forward, making it a point to not look at the Uchiha.

"That is true. There were quite a few talented and capable Medic Nin that would have been able to help." he started, "but I do not trust any of them like I trust you." He noticed a slight difference in her facial expression. Her eyebrows un-furrowed just a smidgen, and a small curl form on her lips.

"Hn." was all he was met with as a response.

They had made it to the check point in just a matter of half a day. They decided to keep going and not stop until night fall. After hours of walking, the sun had began to sink in the sky and the dark blues and purples came running across the sky, they came across a small village with an Inn. He looked at Sakura, she looked tired. She had completed a 16 hour shift, and performed nine surgeries before she was given the mission, and then had been going for over a day and a half, She was exhausted.

"Sakura, lets rest here for the night." She gave him a quizzical look. "I can see that you're exhausted." She opened her mouth to retaliate but she knew that it was pointless. No matter how well she practiced hiding her emotions, and exhaustion, he was always able to see through it. Sasuke took her silence as agreement.

As they walked into the Inn, they were greeted with a smile, and hello from the hostess.

"Welcome! How may I assist you today?"

"One room with two beds."

"Oh, I am sorry, I only have one room with a single bed available." Sasuke gave out an annoyed sigh but accepted it. Sakura was tired and to be honest so was he. "Alright, that's will have to do." He was handed the key and they ventured to their room.

Sakura dropped her bag as soon as they stepped into the room with a huff. She stretched and let out a huff.

"You take the bed." she looked at him and blinked.

"That's okay, I'll take the floor. I can go down and ask for an extra blanket and pillow. I've slept on the floor in my office many times." she gave a small chuckle. Sasuke looked at her, with confusion, but also relief. They hadn't really said a word to each other up to this point but the fact that she told a little bit of her life to him, gave him hope that she didn't consider him a complete lost cause.

"No, you're taking the bed. You're exhausted."

"You are too, Sasuke. Just take the bed." She said a little firmer. The fact that she left the -Kun off of his name, stung a little. Maybe he spoke to soon about him being a lost cause in her eyes.

"No." He stated. She let out a loud sigh in frustration and rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

With who was taking the bed settled, Sasuke went down to the front desk to ask for more blankets and pillows. With pillows and blankets in hand, he walked back to the room. He was honestly a little nervous about staying in the same room as Sakura. He really wasn't sure why. When they were genin, they had stayed in the same rooms, even sometimes shared the same blanket. But maybe it was because Kakashi and Naruto were always there. Deep in thought, he opened the door, quietly just in case Sakura was already asleep.

He stopped in his track when he saw Sakura. She was facing away from him, sitting on the bed. and her tunic was down around her waist. Her chest was wrapped with a binder. The light cast shadows to expose every muscle, and scar. He started at her shoulders and went down. It was muscular, but lean. It was a product of the years of missions, the hundreds of hours of training, and the war. There were scars that lined her back. They were small, but very clearly there. It made him a little angry to know that someone or something had pierced her alabaster skin with something sharp and made it scar. Her hair was now loose. He wanted to reach out and run his fingers through it, and trace every scar on her back and somehow make them disappear.

"Weren't you ever told it's rude to stare at someone?" her soft voice brought him out of thought. Her head tilted over her shoulder, and emerald met obsidian. His breath kinda hitched. He was caught..He had to play this off..He closed his eyes and walked to a corner of the room and set up pillow and blankets, sat down, and gave a "Hn." He looked up to see her still looking at him. He quickly tried to close his eyes again and try and sleep, but not before he caught a glimpse of what he thought was a smile. He heard some rustling of blankets, a small sigh, and the faint words that she spoke.

"Goodnight, Sasuke..kun." The last word made his stomach flip and a smirk appear. " _Goodnight."_


End file.
